


Dark Drabbles

by FatallyAddicted2Smut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Bondage, Creampie, Drabbles, F/M, Het and Slash, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatallyAddicted2Smut/pseuds/FatallyAddicted2Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of dark drabbles.  Lots of pairings including incestuous ones.  Mostly PWP and all earning the "Explicit" rating.  Will try to tag characters, etc. as they are added.  Completely AU and everyone is OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convincing Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, trademarked by J.K. Rowling. Other names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products solely of my imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I make no money from this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of dark drabbles. Lots of pairings including incestuous ones. Mostly PWP and all earning the "Explicit" rating. Will try to tag characters, etc. as they are added. Completely AU and everyone is OOC.
> 
> First chapter is how Charlie Weasley wants to convince his little sister to more depravity.  
> Charlie W./Ginny W.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for all chapters and works:  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, trademarked by J.K. Rowling. Other names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products solely of my imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I make no money from this story.

Charlie pulled his cock out of his little sister's stretched arse hole with a resounding "pop" and collapsed back on the bed. He reached out and pulled her long hair roughly and pushed her face down to his still semi-hard prick. "Clean it off, Gin," Charlie said as he used his free hand to lift his member up and wiped it on her lips.

Ginny opened her mouth and allowed her brother to push in his large cock. She used her tongue to swirl around the head the way he always liked and let him guide her with his fist tightly clenched around her red tresses.

"That's it," he praised, "get it all clean like a good girl." His breathing hitched as she had swallowed his thick erection down her throat. He increased the pressure on the back of her head and held her there. She looked up at him and tried to plead with her eyes. He smirked at her and stared right back at her and didn't let her go, enjoying her trying to remain calm and not struggle.

She closed her eyes and waited for him to allow her up. Her chin was wet from the drool she was unable to control and just as she thought she would pass out, Charlie pulled her off his tool. He fisted it and wanked until he came all over her face and tits. He pushed her off his bed and laughed when she landed on her bum. "Go clean up, slut. Maybe after I get Hermione in my bed, I'll let you come suck my cum out of her pretty pussy." He didn't even bother looking at her when she left this room.

Ginny made it to the bathroom without any trouble. Once she was there, she turned the shower on and looked at herself in the mirror. There she was, luckiest witch in England, engaged to Harry Potter with her brother's spunk dripping off her face. She quickly turned away from her image and instead of disgust, a sharp longing took over her. She spread her legs and used one hand to rub her cunt. She circled her clit lightly at first and then picked up the pace as she imagined herself in between Hermione's long legs. Using her other hand, she used two fingers to fuck herself and pictured doing the same to her best friend. Ginny's orgasm ripped through her and she had to bite her lip in order to stay quiet. She licked her fingers clean and got into the shower.

After his sister had left the room, Charlie looked over in the corner and smiled as he saw a shimmer and his girlfriend, Hermione, pull the invisibility cloak off and toss it onto the dresser. "That was bloody fantastic, love." Hermione stepped over to the bed and climbed on top of her boyfriend, straddling him. "I almost came when you left her arse gaping." Charlie moaned and thrust his hips up and pushed himself against her center. Hermione softly chuckled as she ground herself against him. "Soon, my love. Very soon."

xxxxxx


	2. Pansy Has Pie for Blaise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise loves eating Pansy's pie, no matter who helped make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise Z./Pansy P.

The raven haired witch lay on her bed on her back, knees up and spread with her husband's mouth on her pussy. He was making loud slurping sounds and it made Pansy quiver with lust. He was lapping her wet slit from bottom to top, holding her folds open with his fingers. He made sure to stick his tongue inside of her and sucked as much liquid out as he could. He continued to feast on his wife's quim like a starved man.

Pansy reached down and fisted one hand into his hair, pulling him even closer to her. With her other hand, she used two fingers to part herself and pull back the hood of her clit. "That's it, Blaise. Suck on my clit and make me cum."

Blaise immediately did as he was told and after circling the now engorged pearl, he put his lips around it and sucked. As he pulled it in harder, he tickled it with his tongue. Pansy soon thrashed against Blaise's face and screamed as she came. The wizard licked as much of her release as he could, not stopping until his wife pushed him away.

Pansy sighed and pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Did you enjoy that, love?" She asked her husband.

Blaise smiled at Pansy and answered, "You know I did," he licked his lips, "I always do."

The witch chuckled. "Maybe I should invite him over and you can watch us make Neville cream pie before you eat it next time," she leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, "Might even be able to get the cream right from the source." She kissed him a bit longer this time and then led him to the bathroom for a shower.


	3. Never Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrific moment of Ron Weasley's life now that Voldemort and his Death Eaters have won the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains rape/non-con sex of a male character by another male character.  
> Ron W./male Death Eater  
> Ron W./Bellatrix L.

He just wanted it to be done. Death was most welcomed at this moment but apparently it was not to be for him. Harry was already gone the lucky bastard. He wasn't kept alive and passed around like a bloody hors d'oeuvre, a sampling for everybody. His other best friend, the one that he truly loved as more than a friend, Hermione had already been removed from the manor he was being held. She had been taken by the Malfoy family to serve as their slave. Ron knew that she faced a horrible future and wished her dead as well. Dead so she wouldn't have to suffer her humiliating fate by the hands of Voldemort's staunchest supporters.

The red head cringed as he felt someone slap his bare arse. He knew what would come next and he tried to shield his mind against the pain and mortification of it all. He felt hands pry his legs apart and pull his arse cheeks, exposing his tender anus. Someone shouted out that they should heal him and tighten his rectum so that it felt better for them. Ron whimpered as he felt magic wave over his aching nether region because it meant another vigorous rape of his once again virgin hole.

His body stiffened as fingers, barely wet, were plunged into his anus. The stretching was painful and not adequate before a cock was pushing into him. Ron screamed as he was impaled on a Death Eater's very large penis. Laughter came from all corners of the room as the audience witnessed the rape of the blood traitor. There were shouts of encouragement from a few as well. The wizard that was skewering him from behind reached out and grabbed a fistful of ginger hair and pulled him in a more upright position.

A cackling Bellatrix used her wand to send painful shocks to his nipples. She got close to him and spit in his face before placing him under a _cruciatus_ curse. Ron's screams begin anew and at a much higher pitch. The pain is unbearable. He thrashes which just excites his rapist who brags about how tight the boy pussy is clenching his cock. 

After minutes, that feel like hours to the youngest Weasley brother and Bellatrix lifts the curse. The Death Eater that is buggering him frantically roars to a finish and shoots his seed deep inside Ron's arsehole. He is shoved down to the floor. He silently prays to Merlin for mercy. To allow them to finally be done and to send an _Avada_ in his direction. Suddenly, everything goes black and Ron manages a small smile of relief.

xxXXxx

He hears a moan. Slowly the fog lifts from his brain and the moans become louder. He shifts his awakening body and then freezes when he feels a warm wetness in between his thighs. Achingly slow, he opens his eyes and realizes two things at that moment. One, he is horrified to see Bellatrix Lestrange riding his erection and two, he wasn't dead. Not even close. 


	4. Voldemort's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught by the ultimate enemy.  
> Warning: NSFW, rape/non-con, underage character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione G./Voldemort

Her arms were bound behind her back and the Dark Lord himself was fucking her from behind. He had spit on his engorged cock and shoved into her virgin pussy, causing her to scream as he ripped her hymen.

"This Mudblood's cunt is so tight! I can't wait to take her arse later!" The Death Eaters roared in delight as they watched their master rape the best friend of Harry Potter.

Bellatrix cackled loudly and put one of her hands down under her dress and began to slide her fingers up and down her wet slit. She enjoyed watching the young witches being defiled. She fondly remembered her first time and rubbed her quim harder.

Hermione was crying and trying to get out of Voldemort's grasp but he was too strong. Her bushy hair obscured her view of the crowd around her but she could hear them.

The Dark Lord shoved the teenager face down to the floor and pounded into her even harder. He was close to shooting his load but wanted to humiliate his new plaything even more before being finished.

He motioned for Severus Snape to come over and commanded him to stuff his greasy cock into the girl's mouth. Snape eagerly went to the front and picked her head up by her thick curls and crammed his erect member into her throat. He deep throated her and held her face there. She started to spasm helplessly as she tried desperately to breathe.

Voldemort groaned as her pussy spasmed and clenched forcefully on his hard on. He slapped her ass and watched as his follower fucked his toy's face.

Glancing over at the group of Death Eaters, he called for Bellatrix to finish Snape off so he could hear his Mudblood scream again.

As soon as they obeyed, the Dark Lord spread Hermione's butt cheeks apart and stuck a wet finger up into her back tunnel. The young witch screamed and renewed her efforts to get away, to no avail. Voldemort held tight and finally let his climax loose, shooting his semen deep into her cervix.

The crowd cheered and clapped as they watched their master come to completion with the famous Mudblood. They all hoped they would be given a turn with her but Voldemort wasn't ready to share completely.

Hermione lay there, curled into a ball. She couldn't believe this was how it had turned out but she knew that nobody would be rescuing her. They were all dead.


	5. Flavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley Twins and their sex slave.  
> Warnings: Incest, Threesome, Bondage, Water Sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred W./George W./Ginny W.

George and Fred could barely contain themselves. Their invention was brilliant and they couldn't wait to try it out on their favorite slut.

They locked up the store and apparated to their flat. They had moved from the one above their shop and found a very private place so they could have all the fun they wanted.

They could hear her swearing as they landed in the living room. They had left her tied up and blindfolded all day and knew she would be a hellion when they got home.

Both men took out the vials of potion they had brought home and while grinning at one another, they flicked off the tops and swallowed the contents down.

Quickly the redheads stripped off their clothes and went into the playroom where their sex slave was waiting.

She was pulling against her restraints which only made her perky tits bounce to the twins’ delight. Fred went right over to her and fisted her long red hair. "Shut up, Ginny. I have a better use for your mouth." He slipped his cock between her wet lips and felt her instantly relax her throat for him. She had learned to suck cock so well that the twins never felt the need for anyone else to do it.

Not to be left out, George placed himself between her legs and began to rub her hairless cunt. He found her clit easily and circled it before pulling back and slapping it. She bucked and moaned around Fred's meat and spread her legs as wide as the bondage allowed her.

"Gin, you fucking slag," George muttered, "I am going to fist your fuck hole." He began to work a finger in and used his wand to lubricate her cunt.

Fred flipped around and plunged his cock deeper into her mouth as he watched his brother stretch out her quim. He began to slap her tits and pull on her nipples as well, knowing how much she loved the abuse.

George finally worked his hand inside of her and began to thrust hard. He watched his brother climb off his sister's face and then use his wand on her clit. Ginny screamed as the jolts got stronger. The twins smirked at one another and continued to use the witch.

The fisting twin felt the beginnings of her orgasm and pulled out making Ginny roar in disappointment. He laughed evilly and began to stuff his hand back in as brutally as he could. Fred wanted to be more involved so he moved his face down to her cunt and bit her clitoris. The redhead screamed as she came harder than they thought possible. Her brothers continued and wrenched another orgasm out of her before backing away from her.

Ginny finally caught her breath and started to demand that she be let loose.

Fred stepped over to her and slapped her. "You don't tell us anything!" He gave her another slap and told her to open her mouth. She did as commanded and both brothers let their piss flow directly into her mouth.

Ginny coughed and sputtered. Most of the urine had been spit out of her mouth. George shook his head and sneered, "Lil sis, to let you go, you have to tell us what flavor and which one was which." Fred snickered as he saw the confusion on her face.

Ginny thought and finally said, "Fred was strawberry and George was chocolate."

"Sorry to break it to you, sis. Better luck next time." Fred gleefully exclaimed. "Looks like you have a whole night of punishment!" He quickly grabbed the large arse plug that was on the table and grinned at his twin. They were going to be exhausted in the morning. Exhausted but totally satisfied.


	6. Piggy Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione engage in an affair with a little extra help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Non-con, Infidelity, Bondage, Humiliation
> 
> Draco M./Hermione G.  
> Implied Ron W./Hermione G. and Astoria G./Draco M.

Draco slammed into his private quarters at the family manor having had a horrific day trying to get Hermione Granger to agree that his fines were outrageous and for her to help get them overturned. Of course, she had not said yes although she didn't say no, either. She did indicate that she would be willing to discuss matters at a later time and somewhere other than her office.

While Draco was intrigued and would have gladly slipped into a bed or bent her over a desk to have his way with the curly haired muggleborn witch, he really needed to get the amount of the fines amended or even better, stopped all together.

He heard his wife's high heels clicking along the foyer and moaned. Astoria Malfoy, nee Greengrass had become a money grubbing, lazy, fat wife. She hadn't just gained a little. At this point, it was clear that she had gained at least 4 stone since their wedding. He wouldn't have minded if it been because of pregnancy but it was only due to her stuffing her gob day and night.

Draco closed his eyes and waited for the blonde to storm in and begin ranting about her awful life with the most disagreeable husband. Sadly, he was not disappointed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their business lunch had stretched well into the afternoon and she had sent her Patronus to the bumbling redhead that she was still married too to let him know she would be late tonight.

Draco finished his wine and gestured for Hermione to follow him. She had agreed to help stop his fines and then they spoke of their extremely disatisfying home lives.

When the brunette had heard about the current Mrs. Malfoy, she had commented on how she would have punished her if she had the oppurtunity. That thought kept Draco hard throughout the entire rest of the meeting.

The blond wizard leant down and brushed his lips against Hermione's full ones, teasing her. "I want to watch you. I want to watch you handle my piggy wife and then fuck you senseless in front of her.

Hermione shivered in excitement and felt her knickers grow moist at the thought. She could care less about cheating on her husband as he had been doing it from the minute the war ended. Not only was Draco sexy, she knew how much Ron still hated the Slytherin and just that was enough to make her agree to his suggestion.

"Yes, let's do exactly that," she answered.

Draco side apparated her to his home and brought her up to his bedroom. Once there, he began to kiss and tease her. He was completely turned on by her enthusiastic reactions and for once, he couldn't wait for Astoria to get home.

Just as the Gryffindor had gotten stripped down to her bra and panties, Draco's bedroom door flew open and an enraged wife stomped over to the amorous couple.

She had raised her wand and was about to curse her husband when it was magically whisked out of her hand by the brunette. Astoria hissed and made to move towards her new enemy when her husband hit her with a spell that rendered her immobile.

The brightest witch of their age walked slowly around her new lover's wife. She reached out and jabbed the blonde woman in different areas making lewd remarks about her weight gain. Astoria was livid and ashamed. She hadn't meant to gain the weight and get fat, but she was tired of Draco ignoring her and it had led to many extra helpings of the rich fare served by the elves.

She began to hear what was being said and she tried desperately to move away from the depraved witch without any luck.

Hermione was telling the Malfoy heir that since Astoria resembled a pig, she might as well go all hog with it. The brunette snickered at her own joke. "Doesn't that sound perfect, Miss Piggy? We'll give you a curly tail and let you wallow in a mud bath." She pointed her 10¾ vine wood at the woman's arse and a curly tail grew out of it, ripping the tight dress she was wearing.

Astoria was completely humiliated and tears began make their way down her cheeks, smearing her make up. With a flick of his wand, her husband had ripped her garments off from her and left her naked with no way to cover herself.

Hermione stepped over to Draco and rubbed against him. He grabbed her firmly and began to kiss her, tongues entwined. They made sure to be in front of their new toy so she was unable to ignore it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mud bath had been horrific. The curly haired witch had drug her by the hair into the bathroom and had filled the tub with thick brown muck with the flick of her wrist. Draco had been clearly enjoying the display and continued to praise his lover in everything she did and said. Her barely glanced at his degraded wife.

Astoria had been hosed off with cold water and had been forced to spread her arse cheeks and bend over to be thoroughly rinsed. The other woman had taken great delight in sticking the hose into her backdoor until the wife had been forced to allow the water back out like an enema.

As if that humiliation hadn't been enough, Draco raided her closet and had found her toys that she thought she had been discrete about but obviously not. Hermione lubed the largest rubber penis and forced it into her tight bum. She had made Astoria bend over on her hands and knees for that as well as making her say, "oink" the entire time. She had no idea what the brunette was referencing when she had mumbled about a movie and banjos.

Hermione then attached a vibrator to her clitoris. She used her wand to make it stop as soon as the younger witch got to the point of almost orgasming. The new lovers watched this happen a few times and laughed at her anguish when the toy refused to allow her to cum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astoria was in pain and humiliated beyond belief. Her body was so tight with tension that she thought if she were allowed to orgasm, she would shatter.  
She had been forced to watch her husband make love to the Mudblood several times. She could not remember when he had ever treated her so well as he did the other witch in the bedroom.  
When the two finally finished and got dressed, the blonde witch thought her torment had finally ended. She truly wished it when she found out their plans.

"Now Draco," the brunette purred, "Make sure she doesn't finish. Keep her captive until this weekend when I have free time to come back for more."

The blond wizard nodded and passionately kissed his mistress. "I promise, love. I haven't looked forward to spending this much time with my pig since before we wed." He laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astoria lay in the small cramped bed, bound and gagged. She finally understood her place and while she tried to fight it, she knew that her husband would win. His parents hated her, the house elves hated her, even her own family hated her. She was now nothing. Nothing but a piggy wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of expanding a few of these one shots in the future. If anyone has requests, feel free to shoot me a comment below.


End file.
